Sick
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: Billy gets a cold, and Grim takes him to the hospital forced, enjoy it and it's my first story for the serie.


Sick

A normal morning in Endsville, Billy was having troubles with his respiration, he managed himself to wake up, he sneezed, he became nervous with that and quickly ran to the bathroom, Billy looked at the mirror and his look wasn't so good he was sick by a horrible cold.

"Oh no, if someone look myself, I'll have to visit the doctor!" Said Billy to himself, Billy hated doctors and hospitals, but there was a thing that he hated to much, 'injections' is someone else said that Billy will run, scream even dismay himself. So Billy quickly watched his face and wiped his nose, with glad looked he went downstairs, but his voice still being a little hoarse, he didn't notice that when he was in the way to the dining room, He found himself with Grim.

"Hi, Grim ho-w *cough, cough* are you" Said Billy coughing, Grim looked at him, with a gross look, he kneeled himself to the size of Billy.

"Billy are you feeling okay?" Grim said touching Billy's forehead, Billy pushed Grim's hand away, and began to shake.

"Yes, Grim I'm fine it is just the weather…" Replied Billy hiding the truth from Grim, But Grim did not believe Billy's words, but he had an idea about Billy.

"Okay Billy, Now scram yourself" Said Grim getting out of the room, Billy sighed in relief but a big sneeze made him to jumped and cover his mouth scared, like a lighting Grim appeared in front of Billy.

"Aja, you're sick I am going to take you to the hospital right now." Grim stated, Billy screamed and fell down to Grim's feet begging him to not take him to the hospital.

"Please, Grim don't take me to that mausoleum, I'm scared" Billy begged to Grim, so Grim sighed and sat with Billy in the sofa, calming Billy.

"Oh Billy, it's okay hospitals, are sites, where people take care of you." Grim said to Billy, trying to calm him down, but Billy started crying and sneezing.

"No! you don't understand me, there are injections, those things are lethal, I hate hospitals and doctors for that cause." Billy said falling himself into Grim's lap, Grim sighed, he was losing his patience with Billy, and when Billy sneezed in his face, he got angry, and took Billy by the pants, and dragged him to the door, Billy was kicking and screaming like a girl, but Grim ignored him and continued his road to the Hospital. In twenty minutes Grim and Billy were in the hospital, and was really full, the nurse attended them.

"Good Morning I'm the nurse Belinda, what do you want." Belinda said really respectful, Grim smiled at her, but Billy refused to salute her, he just tried to escape, but Grim grabbed him firmly.

"Forgive this guy, it is just that he is really funky." Said Grim ashamed, but Belinda smiled and did not mind about how funky Billy was, she just gave to him a Popsicle, Billy smiled a little and grabbed it, Billy enjoy it and with that action he hugged Belinda, and Belinda caressed his head.

"Okay Billy You're gonna be the fourth patient." Said Belinda and then she go to attend other patients, Billy nodded but still a little nervous, he just sat in the waiting room with Grim to his side.

"You see Billy, hospitals are really good, right?" Said Grim to Billy who smiled at him nodding his head, Grim returned the smile to Billy, they waited to be the fourth. One hour later it was Billy turn to see the doctor, his heart pumped and sweat came down his head, also his legs began to shake, he gulped and remained strong and valiant, Grim entered with him at the doctor's office, and the doctor saluted them gently.

"Hello guys, I'm the doctor Kin, nice to meet you." Said Dr. Kin nice at them, Billy waved his hand, but backing off every time.

"Hello Dr. Kin it is nice to meet you too, I'm Grim and this is Billy, he´s the sick." Said Grim pulling Billy next to him, and Billy hid beneath Grim, Grim sighed, Dr. Kin smiled at them.

"Very well let's check up Billy." Said Dr. Kin, Grim took Billy and placed him at the stretcher, while the doctor came with his stethoscope and began to check Billy's heart and respiration.

"Ok Billy inhale." Billy obeyed the doctor's orders, he inhaled all the air.

"Good. Now exhale." Billy exhaled all his air out of his lungs.

"Mmm-hmm. You have influenza. Wait a minute. Said Dr. Kin and go to bring something, Billy waited him, Grim just stayed as quiet as he was, while the doctor came back with a stick.

"Ok Billy said ah." Billy open his mouth with an audible "Ahhh" so the Dr. Kin could have a nice look of Billy's throat.

"Oh-uh Billy, we have problems here." Said Dr. Kin worried, Grim came closer to the doctor.

"What happen Dr. Kin?" Asked Grim also worried.

"Billy has his throat damaged, he has a hard influenza, but it is treatable with injections." When Billy heard the word 'injections' he screamed and jumped of the stretcher, and escape from the office, Grim was too smart to fall down in that joke, his sickle and catch Billy in a second, Billy screamed and screamed.

" Ok Billy enough with your foolishness, behave as a man and not as a baby!" Said Grim getting angry and impatient, and the doctor appear with a big needle that made Billy shake, gulped, before Billy jumped again, Grim set him down, and grabbed him Firmly into the stretcher, while the doctor gently pulled down Billy's pants and boxers, at this time Billy was as cold as an ice cube.

"Ok Billy, count to three and inhale and exhale, gonna be quick." Billy obeyed, he remained strong at all.

"Well, here we go, One… Two… and Three." Billy screamed with all his forces and his eyes wet,and was still grabbed by Grim, Dr. Kin finally finished with the hard situation.

"Good boy, Billy take this candy as price for being valiant." Billy couldn't talk about the pain that he felt during injection time, Grim grabbed the boy down his shoulder, and took the candy away from the Doctor's hands, and leaved the office, Billy was sobbing a little bit.

Another twenty minutes they spend in the road to the house, Grim opened the door and put down the funky boy, he was still a little bit hurt by the needle, he rubbed his butt and complained, Grim stared down at Billy, he felt somehow pity for him after his suffering, he just went to the kitchen and grabbed some ice cubes and put into a pain bag, then he knock the back, and again went to the living room were Billy was complaining.

"Alright Billy, this may help, it is a cold pain bag." He said as he placed the bag on Billy's butt, who felt a big relief by that action, he just smiled at Grim.

"Oh, thanks Grim, for me you are the best friend I could have, I love you." Said Billy visibly yawning.

"No problem Billy, and I love you too, now sleep it is almost time for your evening nap." Said Grim, taking his boned guitar and started singing to Billy a lullaby, who happily fell asleep. Grim smiled at the sleeping boy, and tucked him with a warm quilt, also he gave to Billy something unusual a Kiss on his forehead, then he leaved the living room, and went to read his magazines.

Grim never imagine, that will loved Billy, he do love him, but he doesn't liked to admit he love Billy, for one reason Grim started thinking that he looked as a dad for Billy, no matter that Billy have one own father.

**Well Done. My First Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy Fanfic, I love that serie, and Grim and Billy are my favorite characters for one reason, they are lovely together =3 Review!**


End file.
